Extreme Training
by Musetta31
Summary: A new girl comes from under the training of Jeff Hardy, learning more about him than even his brother. But what happens when a storyline causes her confusion about her true feelings toward him?
1. The First Match

_I own none of the people in the WWE, though Tourniquet is mine. The song for her entrance is also not mine. That is called 4 A.M. Forever by the Lostprophets. This story spawned from a dream I had once._

* * *

"I'd like to introduce to you, my newest talent. She's been working with me since about a year ago, and I haven't seen a talent as ranged as hers since.... Since I can remember. We call her... Tourniquet!" A blond, brown eyed man stood in the ring, gesturing toward the entrance to the arena.

The song blasting from the speakers spoke wonders. "Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you? Why don't you listen when I try to make it through?" A girl walked out slowly, nervously, to the surprise of the crowd.

Her red-blond hair was held up a bit, in a wavy ponytail. The girl's make up was only some eyeliner and a gray shadow. She wore a black tank top and large black jeans, topped with a chain for a belt. She had men's ring boots on her feet. But what stood out about her was her eyes. Instead of having uncovered brown eyes, she wore glasses. Thin framed, thick lensed, glasses. Few wrestlers ever came out in glasses, let alone a diva. But, Jeff hadn't called her a diva. Under the glasses, her deep brown eyes showed a mix of nerves and gratitude previously unseen from anyone. She was happy just to be walking in.

Upon reaching the ring, Tourniquet smiled at Jeff, a sweet smile, and took the microphone from him. "Thanks Jeff. Hey there everyone! I just gotta say, I'm glad to be here. I can't wait for my first match, and I hope you like me!" She handed the microphone back to her trainer and waved out at the crowd, first with a real wave, and then with the signature Hardy motion.

The crowd went wild. This girl, Tourniquet, would certainly be something.

*****

Placing an ice pack on her knee, Jeff sat next to Tourniquet. "Kae, you're gonna kill that knee if you're not careful."

The girl, Kae as Jeff called her, sighed. "I know. But what can I do? I just got the chance to start a couple of weeks ago. I can't just not do it."

"Brace it when you wrestle. I have to. You know that." He sighed as well. "I don't want you to get hurt before you get your career really under way. You've been training for over a year now. Is it worth it to get hurt?"

The red-blond girl shook her head. "No, I guess not. I just hate bracing my knee. I had to do it almost every few weeks in high school. It sucked majorly."

Jeff nodded. "I know. But it'll get you out of an injury again." He put an arm over her shoulders, hugging her tight. "You did really well tonight, by the way. Being in the ring with Randy isn't easy. You lost gracefully."

Kae laughed. "Graceful loss? Didn't know there was such a thing."

The brown-eyed boy shrugged. "Hey, if you can get Randy to shake your hand after a match, in front of the crowd, and it wasn't scripted, I commend your efforts. That pretty much means he thinks you have a chance."

She looked at Jeff seriously for a moment. "Like your ladder match with the Undertaker?"

He nodded, thinking back. "That was a tough match. I had problems with my knee for a month after that. But Mark wasn't actually supposed to shake my hand. He was supposed to keep attacking. I mean, he'd been in the company for over a decade. No point in respecting a small fry like I was." He smiled. "But he decided I'd done well enough that I shouldn't be attacked anymore. He raised my hand, even though I lost. I never forgot that day. I grew so much, professionally and personally, that day. I gained a new respect for the people that were trying like I was."

Kae smiled at him. "And I learn another thing today." She closed her eyes comfortably, resting her hand on the arm he had draped over her shoulders. "I guess my match, to finally prove myself, would be against you, huh? My mentor?"

He nodded again, looking at her. "Yeah, I suppose so."

She sighed contently. "I can't wait for that day. The day I prove myself, to everyone. To you"

* * *

_So... what do you think? Kae is pronounced like the letter K, and is her real name, to clear up any confusion that caused. But, back to the story. Let me know what you think._

_**Will Kae actually face Jeff?**_

_**What is up with Kae, anyway? Why did Jeff train her?**_

_**Will the people continue to like Kae, or is she a one match wonder?**_

_**What about storylines? What do Kae and Jeff have in store for them?**_

_All this and more is answered in Extreme Training Part 2: Confusion in the Mix!_


	2. Confusion in the Mix

_I own none of these characters, with the exception of Tourniquet. The others are all creations of the WWE. I also do not own any songs mentioned. They are they property of their respective artists._Dark nails pushed the glasses up a pointed nose, allowing deep brown eyes to focus on the man in front of her. She smiled at him placidly, shaking her head when he also smiled, revealing a multi-colored shining set of teeth. JTG was always one to make her laugh.

* * *

Kae reached a hand out lightly to shake his, and then the match began. A heavy grapple fight, followed by an arm drag on her part took the larger man off of his feet, but not for long. Before she could truly react, he was laying punch after punch on the girl, until she finally managed to duck one and sweep him off of his feet. Again, this was short-lived, but Kae was ready with a hurricanrana to keep him down for longer. She climbed the turnbuckle while he was down and went for a crossbody- which missed, much to her dismay. Landing with a thud on the mat, she held her ribs for a moment before getting carefully to her feet. She started in on kick after kick when she got her senses back, aiming for the ribs, crucial to her finisher. Once Kae had him dazed, she ran at a turnbuckle and landed a corkscrew moonsault, one of the moves Jeff had taught her. JTG was hit, and laid on the mat, clutching his stomach. Kae, however, was having some difficulty standing. She'd hit her knee. Again. Deciding to end the match before it got much worse, the blond girl climed teh turnbuckle, again fixing her glasses, and sat there backwards for a moment. JTG stood, walked over, and reached for her shoulders, causing her to hang upside down in the corner. He ran to the other side of the ring and then back, landing a kick. She unlaced her feet from behind the turnbuckle pad and laid for a moment before standing carefully, putting no weight on her knee. The man hit his flip neckbreaker, and the match was over. Shad's music started, and with his dance underway, Kae rolled out of the ring to Jeff's side, pounding the mat when she stood. The man near her took her arm over his shoulder and started helping her out of the stage-front of the arena, getting around to the ramp at the same time as JTG. JTG looked at Kae and took her arm around him as well, smiling at the crowd when he took a microphone in his hand. "Can't let an opponent leave alone if they're injured. Nice job tonight Tourniquet."

* * *

Jeff sighed again, placing another brace around Kae's knee, leading to a wince and fresh tears to caress her face. "What happened to the brace this time, Kae?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. It was fine, and then I went to jump for the corkscrew and it came loose. I was in the air when I realized it, which distracted me, and bam! My knee is gone again." She'd taken off her glasses and was clutching a blanket JTG and wrapped around her tightly in both hands. As Jeff tightened the brace, she brought it to her mouth, cringing again.

The man shook his head. "You were supposed to win that match too. You absolutely could not pull off your moonsault hurricanrana?"

She shook her head again, wiping at her cheeks carelessly. "Dammit, I've been fine for the last few months! Why now?"

Jeff shrugged, standing up and sitting next to her on the couch in their hotel room. "I don't know. Maybe it was a warning. Don't get careless with your brace. You'll lose it again."

It had been about a half year since Kae joined the WWE as a regular performer. She'd been in several matches, the most recent ones between her and Shad, and her and JTG. She was set for a tag match with Jeff against them next week. The story line had started with Kae as Tourniquet just trying to prove herself, and losing pitifully to Shad. But from there, it had grown into a tag team respect battle, leaving Tourniquet and Jeff going against the two men of Cryme Tyme in several combinations, leading to the ultimate respect of the girl and the man alone, but not as a team. It was set that the winner would get a shot at the tag titles. Who would win now was up in the air, what with Kae's forced loss.

The girl sighed. "I know, I know... 'Make sure you brace it, keep the brace tight, don't forget to watch for the brace when fighting.' You tell me this every time. I know already."

Jeff nodded, taking a corner of the blanket to wipe at a line of tears still on her face. "I know you know. But it's always good to be reminded."

* * *

Kae stood outside of Shad and JTG's door, leaning heavily on her good knee. JTG opened the door and invited her in. The girl took a seat on their couch, sighing in relief as the weight came off of her injury. She looked at the men before speaking. "Guys, we need to figure out our match."

The two nodded, Shad speaking first. "Who do you want to win?"

Kae shrugged. "Jeff said it's up to me, so... that's what we need to work out. Our match will be tough, with my knee in the state it's in at this point, but I haven't had a title shot... But at the same time, I don't think most people end up with one in the first year. So it's pretty much up to you right now. Do you want the win?"

JTG looked at his brother for a moment. "Well... We've had the titles before. I don't see the harm in letting you finally have the win. But you're going to lose the title shot, just so you know. Randy and Batista can't lose the titles to you yet. You haven't been here long enough for a title, but you're here long enough to have a title shot. You up to it?"

The red-blond girl looked at her knee for a moment, and then stood with a smile, fire in her brown eyes. "Yeah. I'm up to it. I've been up to it for a long time now."

* * *

As music played, "Apology" by Peroxwhygen, Jeff and Tourniquet walked out. Tonight the girl had braided her hair to keep it from whipping her face, and her usual tank top was replaced with a red and black corset top. It almost looked uncomfortable, but her face said she was more comfortable than usual. When she got to the ring, she slid in, standing as carefully as possible without revealing injury, and climbed a turnbuckle to finish their opening.

Cryme Tyme came out after, and so Jeff pulled Tourniquet into a corner of the ring. "You sure you're okay for this match?" The girl nodded, and shortly after the match began.

Surprisingly, the match was able to last for quite a while. It was a 15 minute match, ending with Tourniquet taking down a dazed JTG with her corkscrew hurricanrana, leaving him prone on the mat for Jeff to hit his Swanton Bomb. As the bell rang, Tourniquet stood with a great smile, hugging her partner. The crowd gasped, and the girl released him with a light blush, mouthing a sorry, but he shook his head, hugging her back.

Hands raised, the pair walked to the back of the arena.

* * *

Randy was in an interview when the two walked back. The man smirked in Kae's direction, as she now stood right near the camera. He looked back at Maria, who spoke. "So, finally, are you ready for your match at No Way Out?"

Randy laughed before letting his face go serious. Slowly, he walked toward the camera, stopping when he was staring Kae in the eye. "Of course we're ready. Jeff, he might have had some chance of a win, but Tourniquet? The small fry has no shot. She's a non-legend, and she's waiting to be killed."

The girl's face must have looked a bit frightened, because when they went to commercial, Randy laughed. He clapped her on the shoulder. "Relax, kid. You'll do fine. We won't hurt ya."

As he walked away, she rubbed at her shoulder, looking at Jeff. "Sure they won't."

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Kae lay, relaxed, on Jeff's bed instead of her own. She was watching a movie and he was out with his brother. Slowly, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Jeff drifted into the room, noticing the girl asleep on his bed. Looking at the other one, he noted the lack of a mattress, and the note left. "Cryme Tyme gotcha again!" He chuckled lightly, then sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She was cold, shivering even in her sleep, and facing the foot of the bed instead of the head. He turned off the television silently, then carefully picked her up to turn her around. The girl snuggled into his arms, taking hold of his shirt. She had a smile on her face, taking a deep breath as he put her down. But her hold wouldn't release. Laughing, he laid next to her, close but not too much so. The other bed had no mattress anyway. He pulled a blanket over them both, and before he knew it, he also was in a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kae woke up to find an arm over her, and her face buried in someone's chest. She stretched carefully, reveling in the warmth until she realized where she was. The girl's eyes widened and she leaned back, only to see the face of her friend and mentor in front of her. "OH SHIT!" she yelled accidentally, rolling out of bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a large tee-shirt, looking at the confused expression on Jeff's face. He'd been woken by her yell. She looked at him for a moment, heading for the door. "I... uh... I have to go for now." And with that, she left the hotel room. Jeff looked after her, confused. Not the usual response he got from a girl.

* * *

_Ahah, did I surprise any of my readers? =) I hope you're enjoying this. I will tell you a little something about Kae now... my injuries are hers. That's no help, I know, but for the readers that know me, it will become evident what I mean in the next few chapters. So, again, I leave you with questions. I love questions!_

**_What's going on with Jeff?_**

**_What's going to happen in the storyline?_**

**_Where's Kae from? Why did Jeff choose her?_**

**_What else does Kae know?_**

_And most of all.... **What else is there to learn about Kae?**_

_More questions will slowly be answered in Extreme Training Part Three: The After Effects!_


	3. The After Effects

_So, guys.... I know, I keep putting chapters up. Almost one a day at this point! Heh. But it's the end of the section of school that I'm in, and I have a bunch of free time. So I figured I'd offer this warning. My chapters will go up less frequently starting around the Eighth of December. They'll be varied in length, like these, but they'll be posted less often. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, by the way! Glad you like Kae!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership of the characters involved in this, which belong to the WWE. If I did own them, though, this would most definitely be something of the way things occur..._

* * *

Using the hem of her shirt to clean her glasses, Kae looked up at Jeff, who sat across from her. He pulled his pant leg down over his brace as the girl placed the frames back on her nose. She raised her knee tentatively, lifting the leg of her own jeans so he could help her.

The two had an unspoken agreement not to speak of the morning surprise until after the match. Until then, they would act as if it never happened.

Jeff pulled her brace tight, making sure it wouldn't slip. Kae cried out a bit as the swollen joint was forced smaller. No matter how short, it would be a long match. The man in front of her looked up, concerned. "Too tight?" Pain still evident on her face, she shook her head, forcing a smile. He shook his head at her tenacity, pulling the pant leg back down over her brace. Standing, he reached a hand out to help her up. She too it, but stood too quickly and fell forward, right into Jeff's still open arms.

The boy caught her, heping her regain her balance. Still in his arms, she looked up at him, blushing. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hand lingering. "You sure you're okay?" he asked quietly, voice whispery and worried.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A knock came at the door and the two separated quickly. Jeff called, "Come in," and Kae cleared her throat. It was Randy.

The brunette smiled at the two, chuckling. "I'm not interrupting, right?" Jeff shook his head, so he continued. "Just figured I'd warn you. Dave hasn't taken a liking to you. He's pissed how fast you've gotten big. So be careful out there."

Kae eyed randy for a moment before nodding. "Got it." She smiled at Jeff. "Gotta go stretch. I'll see ya soon boys."

* * *

Left leg stretched in front of her, Kae leaned forward as far as she could before sharp pain shot up her leg. She fell back instantly, crying out, and not hearing the gym door open. The red-blond heard a deep laugh, causing her to turn.

One Dave Batista stood nearby, an angry glint in his laughing eyes. "New girl can't handle her own injuries."

Kae glared, sitting herself up to stretch. "At least I'm trying, Dave."

The man's face went serious. He walked toward her, leaning over her shoulder. "You won't be trying after tonight. Go back to your dolls, new girl. You're safer there."

* * *

"If you would have been right there with me, you would have had to see her eyes, the death in her eyes..."

The pair walked out, Kae looking nervously at the crowd. Her glasses were pushed carefully on her face, allowing her vision. She walked into the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle opposite Jeff with a smile. She started singing along with the song unknowingly. "It was so hard to say that I saw him cry..." The girl stretched out her arms first, then put her foot up on one of the turnbuckles, calling Jeff over as their music faded. When the opposing team's music started, he pushed lightly on her back, stretching the knee a bit more. She winced, but nodded him to continue. He did until she shook her head, pain too much. She dropped her leg, bending the knee a couple of times as the opponents came into the ring. Randy stayed on the other side of the ring, but Dave pushed past Kae to get to his turnbuckle. She glared at him, but moved over so he had room. Soon after, the bell rang and the match began.

It was a more tense match than expected for a couple of reasons. One, Dave decided to change the ending, "To keep the crowd's suspense". Two, and more interesting, Tourniquet's knee would never stand a Figure 4. Dave knew that. Easy end.

The girl went for a flying hurricanrana and missed, as she was supposed to. With her prone on the mat, Dave was supposed to pick her up and Batista Bomb her, thus ending the match. But with a sadistic smile on his face, the man reached for her foot, causing her to look up slightly with confusion. Jeff started over the rope, but Randy, to keep the match, held him back. Before either could do anything, Tourniquet was caught in a Figure 4 Leg Lock, with no way to break it, and true agony in the screams she was emitting. But the girl didn't want to tap. She hadn't submitted yet. Against expectations, she tried to pull her way to the ropes. She was close when she thought she felt a snap. Screaming again, the girl slammed her hand quickly on the mat. She was done.

Batista stood, laughing as Tourniquet clutched her swelling knee. He walked over to Randy, and as the team's hands were raised, Jeff went over to the girl he'd been training. She rolled out of the ring and started walking, albeit with a limp, up the ramp. She was angry with herself. She'd been so close.

The winning team laughed, Dave's real, Randy's false. Concern showed in his eyes. Tourniquet shook her head at herself, hands on her hips, and walked silently backstage.

Once there, Kae collapsed onto the nearest chair, clutching her knee. Unwanted tears flowed down her face, though her eyes showed anger more than anything. When Dave walked backstage, she stood, getting in his face. "What the _hell_ what that?! You know my knee is screwed up! That was supposed to be a Batista Bomb, you ass! What if you took me out of commission?!"

Jeff walked over to her, putting an arm in front of the seething girl. Dave laughed. "What did I tell you before our match, little girl? Your dolls would be safer." He walked away, leaving Jeff, Kae, and Randy.

The latter man shook his head at his partner's back. "I'm sorry about that. Is you knee okay?"

Kae nodded, heading back toward the locker room. "I have to change. I'll meet you outside the locker room in ten."

Jeff nodded, letting her go. He looked at Randy when the door closed. "I've never seen her so mad."

Randy shook his head. "I don't think she's ever been that mad. What the hell was Dave thinking? I gotta talk to him."

The other man clapped Randy on the shoulder, heading toward the men's locker room. "You do that. I gotta take care of a girl."

* * *

Kae laid on the hotel room bed, knee on ice and a pillow, and with a couple of aspirin in her system. Her thoughts returned to home, her father who she'd yet to call, and her last partner, who left her because of her career.

_"You're going to give up the money, so you can go do something that could ruin your life?" a girl yelled. She waved around at the house. "What about this? What about our life? What about us?"_

Kae shook her head at the memory, wanting it to go away. She fiddled with the ring on her right hand, sighing. That was over now. Another scene came into her head quickly.

_It was an old high school, with ugly red stairs and lockers, and she'd walked in, wearing what she now wore to the ring regularly. She smiled at a girl, smaller than her with curly dark hair, and spoke. "Nati! C'mere! I got a picture for you!" She held out a photo, from the most recent live show._

_The other girl squealed, taking the page from her hand. "RANDY!"_

_Kae laughed. "Thought you'd like that one. I gots mine too!" She held up a picture of the multi-colored Jeff, smiling in a very fan-girlish way. "Ah, my darling Jeff, how I wish to train under you."_

_Nati shook her head, laughing herself. "Cuz that's ever gonna happen."_

_The red-blond girl opened her mouth to say something when a brunette girl walked in, hair poofed up into something resembling the statue of liberty. She looked at Nati with a bit of a sigh. "Duty called, dearie. I'll talk to you later."_

_Nati nodded, looking after the girl with something of a cast-off look. "Okay."_

_Kae, meanwhile, walked up to the brunette and gave her a kiss quickly, smiling. "Morning love."_

_The brunette looked at her strangely for a moment. "Hannah Montana?!"_

_Kae shook her head violently. "God, no! Wrestler, dearie."_

_The other girl shook her head. "Never gonna happen..." she said in a sing-song voice._

_The blond sighed. "You never know. Life surprises you sometimes."_

_Still shaking her head, she responded, "Not when it's something like that..."_

A weight set itself on the end of her bed. Kae looked up, sighing. Jeff smiled at her, noticing the thought in her eyes. "Whatcha thinking about, Kae?"

The girl shook her head. "Home. Nati. June."

Jeff nodded, knowing how she still felt. "Sucks sometimes, being on the road. But that's how you find the ones that really love you. All this travel... It's a test."

Kae nodded, putting an arm under her head. "I hope you're right Jeff."

The man smiled, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on her forehead, which elicited a blush. "I'm right, Kae. I know I am."

The girl sighed again, reaching for her phone. "I should call Daddy and Mama. They're probably worried sick after seeing that match."

Jeff looked at the phone, laughing. "You missed ten calls already."

"DAMMIT!" She dialed the number quickly, speaking as soon as the phone was answered. "Hey Daddy! **Child, you better be okay! **Yes, I'm fine.** Knee's not killing you?** Nope, the knee's okay. Sore, but okay. **Want me to destroy that guy for you? **No, you don't have to destroy Dave. **Okay... that Jeff guy still treating you good? **Yes, Jeff's still being nice to me. **I don't mean to make you upset, but... has June tried calling you yet?** Nope, June hasn't called me since I started my tour. **Did you try calling her? **Yes, I've tried calling her. She doesn't answer my calls anymore. **Okay, well... Don't give up hope on her just yet. **Okay, well, I gotta go for now. I love you! **Love you too. **Send Nati a message for me! **Knew you'd ask that... I'll send it out when I get off the phone. **Okay! Tell Mama I love her too. **I will. **Bye!** Good night Eli-**" She hung up the phone, looking at an incredulous Jeff. "What?"

He started laughing. "I've never seen someone talk so fast on the phone."

Kae shook her head. "Sure you have. You saw me on the phone during training. Or did you?"

* * *

Randy looked at Dave, seated across the table from him. "What in the hell were you thinking man?! What if you'd really hurt her?!"

Dave shrugged. "Injuries happen. Not my fault."

"Vince probably would've suspended you at least! It's common knowledge that that girl's knee is shit!"

The man shrugged again. "She had to learn to take care of an injury some time."

Randy stared at him for a moment, shocked. "What the hell is your problem, man?!"

Dave stood, anger flashing in his eyes. "My problem is that she's a spoiled brat! And by the time I'm done with her, she'll wish she was back home again, playing with her little dolls. She'll wish she'd never even started training."

_

* * *

_

Oooh!!!!! A new chapter ended! Hahah. So... I think the same questions as in the second chapter apply pretty well here, so... Opinions! What do you think of Kae now that we've seen some of her past? And hahah! A new twist! Kae is not Kae's full name! But you won't see what that is for a while yet.... Hahah. Reviews please!


	4. Going Home

_I own none of these characters, except now for Nati, June, and Kae. Well, Nati isn't mine, she's NatsukiLeeRKOlover's character, but the others are owned by the WWE._

* * *

Drifting out of a deep sleep, Kae looked around her, seeing Jeff asleep on the couch. She shook her head, eyeing the broken brace in front of her. The snap she'd heard during the match was the left side of the brace. Sighing, she stood tentatively, testing her knee before heading for the door. Quietly, she opened it, smiled at Jeff's sleeping form, and walked out.

The blond girl took out her phone, searching for a number. She dialed quickly, smiling when she heard someone pick up. "**Hello?** Nati! **Kae! **How are you? ***Laugh* I want my job! ***Laugh* I'm working on it! **Good!** Goof... So! We're gonna be in Providence tomorrow... **Tickets?! **Yes, Nati. Pack some stuff too. We'll be here a couple of days. **Kae, I love you! **You say that... I love you too. **So I'll see ya tomorrow? **Yup. Gotta go for now. **Okay! Call me when you land and I'll pick you up. **Okay! Later Nati! **Later!**" Kae hung up the phone, smiling as she turned to lean on a wall. Randy stood behind her.

"Guess the knee's okay then?" The man leaned on the wall beside her, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now worse than last time." The blond eyed the taller man for a moment. "What, no hug?"

Randy laughed. "You're a hugging person too, eh?" He put his arms out, wrapping her in a hug. "Never met a girl who wasn't."

Kae laughed, pretending to punch his arm. "It's not like I hug everyone." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking toward her room. "Just my friends."

* * *

"MATT!" Kae screamed, throwing her arms around the neck of one surprised looking Matt Hardy.

The boy laughed, hugging her back. "Well, Kae, I see you haven't changed."

The blond released him, beaming. "Why would I change? You love me like this!"

He just shook his head, neither confirming nor denying her statement. "You guys got your stuff ready? Gotta get that plane."

Kae nodded, gesturing at two mid-sized cases. Jeff scrambled around, collecting clothes and dumping them in a pile near three packed bags and a fourth empty one. The remaining clothes were strewn around the room or missing. The girl shook her head, gathering more of the things quickly, and started to kneel to add the pile to his case. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Jeff took the clothes, smiling at her. "Thank you. I got it now."

Kae smiled back, nodding. "Okay."

Matt looked back and forth between the two, smiling with a raised eyebrow. His gaze averted to his brother, who eyed him for a moment before shaking his head, then another before nodding. Matt laughed. "I knew it!" If looks could kill, Jeff would've been a murderer. The other man shook his head with a chuckle. "All right, let's go! We got a plane to catch!"

* * *

"NATI!" Kae yelled, jumping at someone for the second time that day.

The brunette girl in front of her stepped back a bit to avoid being knocked over, but welcomed the hug. "Kae, my love! How was the plane? Were you scared? You brought tickets, right?"

The blond laughed. "Fine, no, and yes. So! Shall we head home?"

Nati nodded, unlocking the car. "Let's go."

* * *

Showtime. Kae had only a cutscene and managing Jeff's match, so she rested easy. Dave wasn't stupid enough to try to hurt the Hardy. Randy also had the night off, but for a cutscene and managing Dave, so the two sat in the back, talking.

"So, you've got your friend here, huh?" he asked.

"Yup, Nati's here. And, she's getting announced as the new interviewer tonight."

"Really? You got her the job?"

"Of course I did! I had to! Besides, I need a girl to keep me company."

"My company isn't enough?" Randy has his arm over Kae's shoulders, and his comment made her blush. A smirk crossed his face. "You're a good girl, you know that?"

The girl smiled. "I try."

"You do it well." He turned toward her slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, unaware of the camera filming them. "I really like you."

She looked up, into his warm eyes. "I really like you too."

Randy smiled, leaning forward. "Good." He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

* * *

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Nati jumped up and down, hugging her friend. "Wah, I love you! I got a job!" Then she stopped, glaring slightly. "And you kissed Randy." Kae cowered for a moment, but then the girl started jumping again. "But I got a job!"

Kae laughed, stopping the girl's jump. "Yes, you do. And about the Randy thing... It's called a cutscene, love. Storyline called for it. Screw with Dave by having me and Randy together. Leads to complications, to say the least. But, also on that note..." She hit her hand three times against the doorframe near her, and in walked none other than the Legend Killer himself.

Nati squealed again, breathing fast. "Ohmagaw!" She stared at him for a moment, reaching a shaking hand in his direction, before her eyes rolled back and she started to fall. Kae caught the unconscious girl, laughing.

She lowered her friend carefully to the ground, looking at the smirking man. "Overreaction, much?"

Randy laughed. "Need I remind you of when you met me?"

Kae raised an eyebrow. "I didn't faint!"

"No, but you-" He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Kae's eyes were embarassed and amused, determined on not letting him complete the sentence.

"Not another word, Orton," she muttered, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Not another word."

* * *

Kae smiled at Jeff, who laid on the bed near her. "You looked really good out there tonight."

He looked at her for a moment, smile crossing his face, then looked away. "Thanks, Kae. You did too."

The girl blushed a bit, then looked down at her shoes. "So... what do you think of the Randy storyline?"

The man sighed. "It's good for tension, I'll say that. Dave looked genuinely pissed off."

Kae nodded. "I knew he would be. But this way, Randy is torn between us and Dave. Meaning, he'll choose Dave and become an ass. And you'll kill him in a match. Well, not kill him, but you know. And then Dave will come after me, and I'll either destroy him or have my knee blown again, or both. Preferably the first option."

Jeff laughed, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Make sure you're careful, though. Dave doesn't like you. Meaning he really won't stop at anything to get rid of you."

The blond looked at his hand for a moment, then rested her cheek on it. "That's what I have you for, right?"

* * *

"KAE!" Nati ran into the room, pulling a sleeping blond out of her comfortable sleep. Said blond looked around, running a hand through her hair, though that did no good. The brunette looked at her friend for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Kae's hair was naturally a little poofy, and with the added problem of the waves she'd embedded in them, it was even worse. She looked like a white girl with an afro.

Glare crossing her face, Kae yawned. "Morning Nati."

The brunette, still laughing, pointed at the clock. "It's afternoon now, love."

The girl was right, as the blond found out. It was almost one o'clock. Standing with care, Kae replaced the brace on her knee, tightening it as much as she could without Jeff's help, and reached for a pair of loose jeans and a black tank top. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is I have my first interview tonight! In front of an audience! Here!" She looked excited. "And it's Randy!"

Kae laughed, pulling the tank top over her head. She fixed it carefully over the sports bra she'd been wearing, making sure it couldn't be seen. "Just don't faint this time."

* * *

_Woohoo! Nati's arrived! So... the show coming up will have some... things of interest in regards to Kae. You will learn just a little bit more about her... Well, no, actually, you learn exactly why she's in the WWE and what lead to her attraction to Jeff, which should be deadly obvious by now. But! Most importantly! I leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger that can't fit into the story... Someone from Kae's past is going to show up at the show that night. Kae will see this person. Drama will ensue... Find out what happens in __Extreme Training Part Five: Bad Memories__!_


	5. Bad Memories

_So... you're getting two chapters tonight! Yay! Heheh. Again, I do not own the characters, except for Tourniquet and June. Nati is NatsukileeRKOlovers character, and the others all belong to the WWE. But man, for this to be real... I'd be in heaven... Sort of._

_Anyway, this intro is a little longer than usual. The italics in this part will be Kae's memories, told from the first person. I did this once before, but didn't warn, and it may have been a bit confusing. Just informing!_

* * *

Brown eyes smiled out at the crowd as she approached the ring with Jeff, taunting all the way. Dave stood in the ring, Randy acting as if he was nervous about the upcoming match. Nati's interview had gone well, with the girl finally able to talk when the man was around, much to Kae's amusement. Now Kae was all business, dropping to the outer of the ring as soon as the bell rang. It was Jeff's turn to have some fun.

Looking around at the crowd, her eyes landed on a girl in the front row, who was smiling right at her. The girl in the audience had dark hair, poofed up slightly, and wore heavy make-up. She had a black corset top on over a pair of skinny jeans. Like a figure out of Kae's memory.

The blond girl walked slowly over to the barricade, pretending to continue cheering, and sat on the wall, turning her back to the crowd. "What are you doing here, June?" she asked, so only the dark-haired girl, June, could hear.

June stepped up to the barricade, still smiling at the girl. "I had to see you."

"Had to see me for what?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth. She sent a smile at Jeff, then a worried look at Randy.

The dark-haired girl sighed. "I need to talk to you, Kae."

Kae's eyes averted to June, glaring daggers. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do. If you don't talk to me here, I'll find you later. I bet I can."

Brown eyes turned toward her, seeing the sincerity in her face. She stood, turning toward her for a moment, hurt in her expression. "Well, you'll just have to find me then. I'm done, June." With that, the girl crossed, to the ring, putting on the act of manager for Jeff. She got Randy to distract the referee and climbed the turnbuckle, downing Batista with her signature corkscrew hurricanrana. From that, Jeff was able to land the Swanton, and then match was over. Kae and Randy shared a smile before the losing team left the ring, walking quickly backstage. She gave Jeff a hug, climbing a turnbuckle opposite him to taunt, and then the pair walked backstage. The blond walked off to the locker room, not speaking to her in-ring partner. He stared after her, wondering what had caused the sudden shift in her usually happy mood.

* * *

Jeff walked into the hotel room bar to see Kae with a beer in hand. She took a long swig of it, looking around the room, as if expecting someone to show up. Seeing Jeff, she offered a small smile and waved him over, taking another sip. "Geez, for a girl, you sure can drink," he commented, noticing the two empty bottles beside her.

She laughed a bit before her face fell again. "Going to a public school in Rhode Island, you learn to." Finishing her beer, she ordered another, calling one over for Jeff as well. She handed it to the Hardy, opening hers with a nearby lighter.

Jeff stared at her for a moment, surprise etched in his face. "So I can see." He sighed, looking in the direction the girl had her eyes. He thought for a moment before speaking again. "So. What happened when I was wrestling tonight, Kae?"

The blond sighed, looking at her bottle. She sipped again before she spoke herself. "I... saw someone I was hoping I wouldn't see again for a long time." She started to look over to Jeff when someone at the door caught her eye. It was the girl from the match. Shaking her head, Kae took another sip, memories flooding her head.

_"I love you, Kae."_

_"I love you too, June."_

_"Then marry me. Make it all okay for us again."_

She couldn't block them this time.

_"Wrestling is just a dream right, Kae? You don't expect it to happen?"_

_"Well... Not really... but it could. Couldn't it?"_

_June laughed. "No! You know it can't. Give it up, Kae. Make a living like a good girl."_

Tears forming behind her eyes, Kae tried to shake them out.

_"What the hell are you thinking, Kae?!"_

_"I'm thinking I'm doing what I've always dreamed!"_

_"That's all it was! A dream! You'll never make it like this!"_

_"You don't know that, June!"_

_"You're going to give up the money, so you can go do something that could ruin your life?" She waved around at the house. "What about this? What about our life? What about us?"_

_"You know I can do this! It'll all work out! You know I love this June! You know I love you, June!"_

_Pulling a ring off her finger, June threw it. "Well, you know what Kae? I can't love you anymore! I don't!"_

Kae stood, spilling the rest of her beer, and ran up to the room she and Jeff were sharing. Grateful to be home, she took out her guitar, and let the creativity wash out the pain of seeing her ex-fiancee again.

* * *

Jeff walked into the room to hear Kae playing a sad riff, singing as she played. "I'd catch the next train going anywhere if I knew you where there. I'd swim across the ocean & sail the seven seas just to have you here with me. All I ever asked for and all I ever wanted now has flashed before my eyes. So many broken promises when you run out of time. The morning that you left I felt a pain no one could heal- I wish it wasn't real. And I can still remember all the laughter that we shared- life is so unfair. You lifted me up and fueled my dreams. Now yesterday's gone. When I breathe I whisper your name in memory cause yesterday's gone. But I know I can move on from that cold December rain. Straight from my heart, I wish you could see how I've changed."

The boy picked up his own guitar and started playing along with her, recognising the song as "Yesterday's Gone" by Straight Line Stitch. She looked up at him with a small smile, then continued singing.

"How can I get through another show with out your face in the crowd? Still feel that chill in the air when the lights go down. Nothing can be said to make this all go away- just take it day by day. Every time I fall behind I think about your smile, and I go another mile. You lifted me up and fueled my dreams. Now yesterday's gone. When I breathe I whisper your name in memory cause yesterday's gone, and I know I can move on from that cold December rain. Straight from my heart, I wish you could see how I've changed."

Tears started flowing down the girl's face, and she stopped playing. Jeff put his guitar down and sat behind her, hugging her as she leaned over her guitar. Despite all she'd had to drink, the girl seemed as sober as ever. She moved her guitar to lay on the bed and started sobbing into Jeff's shirt. He rubbed her back until she could speak and explain.

"June showed up... She... she found me at the stadium. And then... she was in the bar, and I... I can't deal with her yet, Jeff! I can't... She... she left me because I'm doing what I love. And then... all of a sudden..." The girl broke down again, sobbing. The man rubbed her back trying to comfort her, and whispered in her ear.

"It's all going to be okay, Kae. She can't find you in here. I promise."

Slowly, the girl fell into a deep sleep in Jeff's arms. He laid her down carefully, moving their guitars as silently as possible, and sat on the edge of the bed. Man, liquer did strange things to that girl.

* * *

A knock at her door took Nati from her writing. She opened the door to see June in front of her. Anger spread across her face instantly. "How dare you show up here!"

June held her hands up defensively, trying to speak. "Nati, wait! I'm here to see Kae!"

"No shit, sherlock! What's she done now? Gone and been too happy for you?"

June's face faltered a bit before she spoke. "Jesus christ, chick, relax! I messed up when I left her."

"Why'd you mess up now, June? Because she's successful and happy, and this close to being with the best thing that's ever happened to her?"

The dark-haired girl gave an exasperated sigh. "I still love her, Nati! But she can't keep doing this! She's gonna kill her knee and not have a career! I have to get her out of this!"

Nati had heard enough. She opened her door all the way and pushed June back. "Listen, June! Kae is happy. Happy. I know, you hate that word in regards to her, but she's finally having a good time in her life. Don't screw that up for her now. I won't let you mess that up for her. She can't go back to old habits again. You already pushed her back to them before."

June stared at the girl, anger crossing her own face. "You're not her personal keeper! She can make the choice for herself!"

Nati laughed. "By walking out on you in the bar, I think she did."

* * *

Kae woke up around seven the next morning. She yawned, looking for the guitar she'd left on the bed the night before. It stood across the room, next to where Jeff sat playing his own. The blond smiled at him, walking over. "Morn'n Jeff."

The multi-colored man smiled at her. "You okay today, Miss Kae?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think last night got her out of my system. I hope last night got her out of my system."

A knock at their door, followed by the door opening, halted the conversation. Nati stood there, looking at Kae with a furrowed brow. "Hey Kae, did you see June last night?"

The blond nodded. "Last I saw her, she was walking into the bar. Then I left and... fell asleep." She left out the crying part, knowing Nati could tell by her eyes.

The girl smiled. "I felt so amazing last night man! I told her off! Finally!"

Kae looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Nati laughed. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Ah, man, I don't want this match to be tonight." Kae was still tired and a little dazed from last night's activities, but she had a match against Randy later. That was vital to the story. Her match with Randy would lead to him taking her side.

Jeff pulled her brace tighter, making sure the joint wasn't swollen anymore. "You sure you want to do it? I'm sure they can change the match a bit."

Kae shook her head. "I want to fight it. I want to get this storyline over with." She looked up at Randy, who was stretching beside her. "You're getting your ass stomped, by the way. But I'll go easy." She winked at him and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Just don't break my neck with that hurricanrana of yours."

"Don't worry. I don't break necks. Just faces." She laughed, looking at Jeff, who was chuckling himself. The two got the call to go out, and Kae stood, with Jeff's help. The man put an arm under her shoulders until she got used to the tightness of the brace, and then they went to go for the match.

"Hey, Kae!" Randy called out after her. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "If I hurt you out there... I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Don't worry. You won't."

* * *

The match went perfectly according to plan. In the end, Randy was staring up at Kae on a turnbuckle, where she was debating her finisher, now called the Tourniquanranna. The man walked over to her slowly, her staying perched, and kissed her deeply. The girl climbed off of the turnbuckle, and Randy let her go, backing out of the ring, shaking his head. "I'm done," he was mouthing. "I'm not fighting you." From there, though, things went much differently than planned.

Tourniquet nodded, looking at Jeff, who smiled in victory. Out of no where, Batista ran in and speared her, leaving her in the middle of the ring. She took a heavy shot to the ribs, leaving her winded. When she tried to sit up, she started feeling dizzy, and laid back immediately. Slowly going fuzzy, she heard only the crowd. There was no Jeff, there was nothing. Just a crowd of people. And in the front row, there she was again.

When things started to go black, Kae tried to speak, but found herself unable to breathe. She struggled for a few minutes before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

"Breathe! Please, Kae, breathe!" With shuddering breaths, the blond felt blood in her throat. She coughed heavily, pain racking her back and rib cage every time she did. Unwanted tears on her cheeks, Kae looked up at Jeff, who was sitting next to where she lay on a locker room bench. Also there were Vince, Nati, Matt, and a doctor. She smiled at the three wrestlers and her boss, but just stared at the doctor. "What in the hell..." she took another shuddering breath, wincing. "Happened out there?"

Nati laughed. "You never quit, even when you almost die."

Jeff shook his head, letting Matt tell the story. The boy was obviously shaken.

"Well..." Matt said, glancing toward the door. Randy stood against it, guilt on his face. "After Randy left the ring, when Dave came running in... That spear did a little more than it was supposed to."

Kae tried to push herself up on her elbows, but found Jeff's shaking hands holding her down. "Nah, you think so?"

The older brother chuckled, continuing. "He ran from the ring as soon as he did it. Jeff jumped in the ring when he realized you couldn't get up. Randy came running out too. They carried you back here. Jeff jumped on anyone who tried to touch you other than them. He almost bit the doctor's head off. But you got lucky. You have no internal injuries, other than that little bit of blood from your back. Mostly, you're just really bruised. Your back is pretty purple. But you'll be fine. It'll heal."

The blond sighed, putting her hands up to rest on Jeff's, which were still on her shoulders. "What about Dave?"

Vince took over there. "We can't prove that Dave did it intentionally, so we can't do anything about it, Kae. But he's being investigated. If we find he purposely hurts a superstar, he'll be suspended, at least."

The girl nodded, closing her eyes. "Good. So, am I good to go back to my room now?"

Jeff laughed, nodding. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm going with you." He put a hand carefully under her arms, so he could help her walk. The girl didn't know why, but realized as soon as she stood. Sharp, jabbing pain shot throughout her body. Her face twisted in agony, but she kept going. At the door, she looked up to see a guilty Randy.

"Kae, I'm sorry, he... he wasn't supposed to... I mean... I already told him off. He... I'm so sorry..."

Kae laughed a bit, causing herself more pain. "Don't worry, Randy. It's not your fault. I don't blame you."

Behind her, the girl heard Vince talking to the doctor. "Oh, I like that. Write that down. We can use that."

* * *

Kae laid in the hotel room bed, back less painful on soft cushioning. Jeff looked over at her from the couch. "Still sore?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Nope, not at all! Goofball."

He laughed. "Just asking."

She started listening to the music playing around them, stuff from her old band, Heartest Break. When her eyes started sliding shut and memories started coming again, she spoke. "Hey, Jeff?"

The man looked over at her sleepily. "Yeah, Kae?"

The blond looked at him shyly, feeling childish for asking, but she didn't want to deal with the memories tonight. Not after the match she'd gone through. She spoke quietly. "Can you... Can you sleep up here with me tonight?"

He smiled at her. "Sure." He got up and walked over to the bed, then slid under the covers next to her.

She smiled at him, pulling his arm over her for comfort. "Good night Jeffy."

With her hand resting on his arm and her breathing slowing as she fell into a comfortable sleep, Jeff answered. "Good night, Kae."

* * *

_Aww! Nothing like ending with some cuteness, eh? Ahah. So, now that we know June's story... don't forget her. She'll have a much bigger role coming up than just this one. So! Thanks to all of the reviews I've already had. Keep em coming! They help the creative process! Be ready for some humor, by the way. There's humor on the way in Extreme Training Part Six: Serious Conversations!_


	6. Serious Conversations

_Ahah, so to continue from the last chapter... There's some funny stuff coming in this chapter. Gotta break the seriousness, right? Well, not break it... but you get the idea. Again, I own no characters, 'cept Tourniquet Kae, and June. Nati is natsukileeRKOlovers' character, and all others are the property of the WWE. Well, not the property, per sé, but you get the idea._

* * *

"KAE!" A loud voice echoed in the hotel room, jolting the blond out of a comfortable sleep. She ran a hand through her hair, wincing, and eyed a wide awake Nati sleepily. She rested her arm on Jeff's, who was somehow still asleep.

Realizing this, Kae spoke lightly."Quiet, Nati. He's sleeping."

The brunette looked at the man lying next to Kae and raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable night last night?" She chuckled a bit at the blond girl's face. "Wanna talk?"

Nodding, the blond tried to stand, only to find her legs still a bit weak to carry her. "Uh... wanna help me?" The girl wore a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt with the Hardy symbol on it, having gotten help changing last night. Deciding not to change, she threw an arm over Nati's shoulder, standing shakily. "This is gonna be a bitch tonight."

Nati laughed, barely able to support her friend. The two walked across the hall to the other girl's room, where Kae immediately dropped onto the couch, face then wrenching in agony. Her friend reached a hand out carefully, putting a pillow behind her back. "You okay?"

The blond nodded, leaning back as comfortably as she could. "Man, that hurt," she laughed. Then she looked at Nati. "Man, that boy is definitely something."

The brunette eyed her, chuckling a bit. "Really now?"

Kae nodded with a smile. "He's so sweet! I just... I don't know if he feels how I do. I mean, can he feel that way? After seeing how I still feel about June, I don't know if..."

Nati shook her head. "He doesn't mind that, trust me. Anyone in your situation would feel that way. But I know he likes you. I mean, he slept with his arm over you!"

The blond laughed. "I know! It was wicked comfy too."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Comfy or _comfy_?"

Kae laughed again. "You know!"

Nati laughed as well, shaking her head. "So long as we're on the same page here."

* * *

Sliding herself back between the sheets, Kae winced as her back hit the mattress. She looked over at Jeff, who was finally stirring from his sleep. He smiled at her, stretching. "Been up already?"

She nodded, smiling back at him. "I need to get used to being on my feet. Gotta go work out so I can actually wrestle tonight."

The boy shook his head, laughing a bit. "You never give up, do you? You're that determined?"

She nodded again, breathing out deep as she finally relaxed on the bed. "Yeah. I can't give up. I worked hard to get here. Besides, I get to kick Dave's ass tonight. I look forward to it. That Tourniquanrana tonight is gonna break his face."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "And how will a Tourniquanrana break his face?"

Kae smirked. "I'll beat his face in before I land it."

Laughing, the man stood, reaching for a pile of clothes near him. The girl's eyes widened a bit when she realized he was wearing only shorts. He walked toward the bathroom, unaware of the blush forming on her pale cheeks. She looked down at her hands as the door closed, sighing. She had to tell him.

* * *

Randy came into the room a little later on. Kae was standing on her own now, walking slowly around. Bit by bit she would get herself to standard. The man laughed guiltily when he saw her. "Back still killing you, eh?"

"Just a bit. You'd think the purple'd show it." She pointed at her back a little bit. The girl wore the only open-back shirt she owned, this way she could get used to the pressure on it prior to rehearsal for the match. It was not only the violent purple she'd seen last night, but was gaining a green-yellow tinge to it as well. It would be quite some time before that bruise was gone.

Randy's face became guilt stricken. "I'm sorry! I mean... he wasn't... eh!" He raised his hands in defense.

Laughing, Kae walked over to him. "Randy?"

He looked at her, nodding.

She put her hands on his chest, laughing. "Relax. It's okay."

The man looked down at her for a moment before she started walking around again. Jeff came back into the room then, raising an eyebrow. "Hey Randy."

"Hey Jeff." He let his gaze slide around the room before resting back on Kae again. "Hey, Kae, I'm gonna head out for now. I'll see you in the arena?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yeah. See you later, Randy."

Jeff watched as the other man left, a strange look in his eye. He looked back at Kae with a sigh and sat back down. She looked at him as if to say, what's wrong. He just shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

Nati stood behind Kae, who was stretching in the weight room right before her match. The girl had eyeliner on tonight, and where it had run down her face, she drew lines so that it looked intentional. Instead of her previous open-back shirt, the girl had stolen one of Jeff's muscle shirts and was wearing it over a pair of loose jeans. The match was to be somewhat quick, but not quick enough to really make it okay. The girl turned and pressed her back against the bench, wincing again. Nati sighed. "You never give up... You almost died last night, and yet you're wrestling. And Vince is letting you!"

Kae laughed. "Of course he is! He's using the Randy deal out there tonight to save my back a bit. Randy's gonna interrupt the match, and Dave's gonna lose because of it."

The brunette shook her head as the door to the locker room opened. In walked none other than the Animal himself. "Little girls, still playing in our locker room."

The blond glared at him. "I have every right to be here, after what you did to me last night."

Dave laughed, a frightening laugh. "Please, if you can't handle that, you're no better than that girl next to you. And all she does is talk."

Nati glared, but kept silent. She stood, heading for the door. "Wanna head out there, Kae? Your match is soon, and you go out first."

Kae shook her head. "Not just yet." The girl stood, walking right over to the man who was taunting her. "Your problem with me ends tonight. I beat you tonight, Dave. You screwed with me. I'm gonna get you back for it. I learned from a Hardy. We never back down." She started toward the door, nodding at Nati. Turning to face the man again, she continued. "And when you lose, you can't come near me again. You won't screw me over again."

* * *

Looking at Randy, Kae stood, waiting for her music to start up. She sighed. "Don't go out there until I pin him."

"What?" the man asked, confused.

"I want to beat the hell out of him. Let me do it. We'll change the plan, like he did last week." She had a stoic expression on her face, but you could tell she was pissed. The man nodded. As the music started, she looked at him, smiling. "Don't worry. I can do this."

* * *

A smirk crossed her face as she looked at the dazed Batista. Tourniquet had landed punches to his face, punches she hadn't held back, and his nose looked broken. Barely standing, he turned toward the turnbuckle just in time for her to turn. With a yell, the girl jumped, twisting in the air, and wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling him down to the mat, punching the whole way. Once on the mat, she rolled over and pinned him, getting the three count. The girl rolled away, out of the ring, and stood carefully, deciding not to walk just yet. She raised her hand, smiling at Randy, running up the ramp. He wrapped her in a hug, causing her to wince, and kissed her. The crowd went wild. With Randy's arm under hers, she walked to the back, beaming the whole way.

* * *

Still happy with her win, Kae walked up to Jeff. "Oh man, that felt amazing! Did you see that?!"

The multi-colored man smiled back at her. "Yeah, I saw it."

Unable to hold back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh god, that was fantastic! Told you I'd break his face!"

Surprised at first, but then pleased, Jeff hugged her back carefully, whispering in her ear. "You looked amazing out there, Kae."

A bit of a blush crawled over her cheeks, and she pulled back to look at him. "Thank you."

A cough could be heard to one side of them. Jeff released the blond, looking at Nati. "Sorry! Serious moment!"

* * *

The hotel was never more welcoming for Kae than it was that night. She collapsed onto the bed immediately, finally not feeling the pain she'd felt for the last 24 hours. Jeff closed the door behind him, smiling at her. She smiled back, patting the mattress next to her in a gesture for him to sit. He did as she gestured, and she spoke. "Hey, Jeff?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his accent coming through thicker than she was used to hearing it.

"I... I have to tell you something. But I don't know how to say it."

"You can tell me anything, Kae. You know that."

She nodded, thinking. "Well, the thing is... I may... kind of... sort of... really really like you? Well, not just like you, but..."

Internally cheering, Jeff's smile widened. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Really?" she asked, sitting up in excitement.

"Yeah." He laughed a bit at her, then leaned toward her slightly. "Because now I can do this." Slowly, carefully, he brushed his lips against hers. She smiled widely before pushing hers to his with a bit more force.

"AWW! HOW CUTE!" a voice yelled out from the door. The two hadn't noticed that it had opened, but there stood Nati with a camera. She had a picture of the moment. Laughing awkwardy, she backed away. "I'll just... leave you two alone now." The door closed in front of her.

Kae looked back to Jeff, laughing. "Nothing like Nati to ruin a moment."

"I noticed earlier," he grumbled, but then smiled again. "But hey, it made it easier."

"That it did, my darling Hardy." She shook her head, laying back on the bed again. "That it did."

* * *

_Ahah, and there you have it! They're finally together! And Nati goes and ruins the moment... Don't kill me. But! This story is not done yet! Things continue, drama ensues, and former problems make their return in __Extreme Behaviors Part Seven: How Could You?__!_


	7. How Could You!

_I bet you thought it was over when they got together! Well, it's never over that easy! I do not own any characters. Well, Tourniquet Kae is mine, and June is mine. But Nati is natsukileeRKOlovers' and the rest are the WWE's. They don't really own them, but you get the picture._

* * *

**Six months have passed**

Kae smiled up at Jeff, who had an arm around her waist. They were finally back in Cameron, visiting his father and family. Kae was cooking for the family, something she'd never really been able to do in her house. She liked the chance. Tilting her face up to him, the girl stole a kiss before shooing him away. "Go! You don't get to have it till it's done!"

Raising an eyebrow, Nati laughed from across the room. "Not in the kitchen anyway!"

Kae threw a limp noodle at her, testing the other that had stuck to the fork. "Pasta's done. Sauce is done. Mix time!" She called Nati over to hold the pasta pan so she could pour the sauce into it, causing Jeff to back away. Before pouring however, she took out a spoon. "Try this."

Jeff's face showed incredulation. "Why does she get to try it?!"

"Because she's female!" The girls laughed as Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. Nati tried the sauce for her friend, nodding.

"Pretty good there, Kae. When did you learn to cook?" The two started laughing again, and the blond finally finished the meal she'd been cooking since a couple of hours ago.

"Matt! Gil! Shannon! Dinner!" She shooed Jeff to the table, filling bowls with the German spaghetti she'd worked so hard on. Placing them in front of the other five people, she stood behind Jeff, waiting for opinions from everyone.

Matt gestured toward the cupboard. "Get yourself some food, Kae. You can eat in front of us."

The girl laughed. "Chef eats last. After opinions. Good, boys?" The four nodded in unison. Shaking her head, she got her own and sat near Jeff. The boy, who had a hand under the table to begin with, rested it on her knee. She smiled at him, shifting a little closer to his chair, and started eating. After a few bites, she made the only criticism to the meal. "Needed more pepper."

* * *

Sitting in Jeff's room, the girl fidgeted with his piano while he talked on the phone to someone. She started playing an old tune she'd picked up from the Advanced Instrumental class she'd visited all the time, then stopped when he hung up the phone with a sigh. She walked over to where he lay on the bed, leaning over him. "Tired?"

He patted his stomach. "Full. And fat."

She stared at him with blank eyes for a moment. "You. Are. Not. Fat. Nice try, mister."

He laughed, pulling her down to lay with him. "And your cooking is fantastic. At this rate, I might be."

She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder, and picked up his cell phone. "You have two new texts."

Raising an eyebrow, he took the phone, reading them. He closed it just as quickly and put it on his nightstand. "Don't worry about those. Nothing important."

Kae looked up at him for a moment, then looked back down, a bit confused. No matter how important the message, he always shared them with her. Suspicion must have been evident on her face, because he explained again. "Nothing to worry about, love. Trust me."

Though still suspicious, she decided to let it go this time. "Okay. I trust you."

* * *

The next day, Jeff left early in the morning, leaving a note for Kae on their pillow. She walked out of their room slowly, stopping at Nati's door. "Has Jeff seemed... strange to you lately?" she asked as soon as her friend was aware of her presence.

The brunette thought for a moment. "Not too much. He's been limping less. And he's been tired a lot. Why?"

The blond shook her head, leaving the room again. "Nothing. Just... wondering." A bit quicker, she headed up to Matt's room. She knocked on the door, waited a moment, and then walked in. The boy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't paying much attention.

Realizing she was there, he sat up, brow furrowed. "Hey, Kae, have you noticed Jeff being weird lately."

Concerned, she questioned him. "As in, tired and in less pain?"

"Yeah." When Kae nodded, Matt sighed. "I thought so. The last time I remember him being like this..." Kae looked down at her shoes, letting him confirm her suspicions with the rest of his sentence. "He was on the painkillers."

* * *

Jeff fell asleep early that night. Kae reached for his phone as soon as he was in a deep enough sleep, opening the two from the day before. Both were from doctor's offices. "Prescription ready for pick up," they read. The girl knew exactly where to look to find out what they were. Opening the top drawer of his bedside table, she found two fresh bottles of the painkillers.

Anger brimming, she jerked him out of sleep. "How could you?!" She screeched at him, throwing the bottles on the bed.

Slightly dazed, he looked at her for a moment before realizing what was happening.

She continued regardless. "You promised me! You promised me you wouldn't! How could you?!"

Jeff sat up, sighing. "Kae, I can explain. I-"

"You swore to me you wouldn't do this!" She shook her head, walking toward the door. "You swore to me, Jeff! You said you loved me too much!"

"Kae, I do love you! I just-"

"No, Jeff!" She shook her head. "Don't try it! You lied to me! I'm..." Stopping the tears behind her eyes, Kae made her face a stone mask. No emotion could show through. "I'm done Jeff."

"Kae, please!"

"Done." And with that the girl walked out of the room, out of the house, and down the street, to Shannon's for the rest of the night.

* * *

The girl took a long shower the next morning, disposable razor in hand. She thought for a while before breaking the blades out of it. She held one to her shoulder, speaking out loud. "If he can break his promise... So can I." And with that, she slid it over her skin, parting the skin and letting the angry blood flow from a new wound, over an old scar.

* * *

_Oh dear, we do have some drama now, don't we? Jeff's painkillers, Kae's cutting, and no end in sight! How will things go? See more in __Extreme Behavior Part Eight: 4 A.M. Forever__!_


	8. 4 AM Forever

_I do not own these characters, accept for Kae. Nati is NatsukileeRKOlover's character, and the rest are the WWE's. Also, the song in here is called 4 A.M. by the Lostprophets._

* * *

Blond hair dripping and in her face, Kae sat on the couch next to Shannon, towel wrapped around her. He raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing at the towel, and she feigned pulling it down a bit before laughing. "Not now, Shan!"

He shook his head, smiling, and turned away. "Tease."

She ran the brush in her hand through her hair, pushing most of it out of her face. The part she left covered her right eye. She sighed, putting it on the table, and looked back at the man next to her. "Hey, can you do a tattoo for me?"

Shannon looked at her, smile still on his face. "Where do you want it?"

She lifted the bottom of the towel just enough to reveal her left hip, and nothing else. There, drawn in fading marker, was Jeff's name in Kae's neat scrawl.

The blond man looked at it for a moment, then at her. "After all that, you still want it?"

Thinking for a moment, she nodded. "I still love him. I want him to clean up, but I love him. I need this."

He nodded. "Your first tattoo?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. The other one's here." She gestured to the shoulder she'd cut earlier, where the name June was printed in smaller writing.

Shannon traced the name for a moment, then over the cut. "So, one makes a scar over her name. No Jeff yet, no scar over him?"

Sighing, Kae looked down. "I... I did that over June when we split and I left for training. The new one there... I couldn't help it."

He shook his head. "I know how it is, Kae. But didn't you promise him you wouldn't go back to it?"

Fire in her eyes, the girl looked back up. "He broke his promise. I broke mine."

_**Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away  
4 AM forever**_

* * *

A few days later, Kae was still staying at Shannon's. Jeff and Nati came to the house with the blond's bag, so she wouldn't have to sleep there. It was more comfortable not to see him.

When the multi-colored man walked in the door, his face fell. Kae and Shannon were playing Guitar Hero, and she had a smile on her face. She turned to face the door, and her smile fell instantly. Her eyes went blank, and she walked over to Nati. Wrapping her friend in a hug, the arm of her shirt came up a bit, over the newly forming scar. Jeff looked at her, gesturing toward her wound. She just shook her head in a way that told him he was correct. She'd broken her promise as well.

Taking her bag, Kae looked at Nati for a moment. "Thanksgiving dinner over there?" she asked. When the brunette nodded, Kae's face lit up a bit. "So, we're eating with everyone then, right Shan?"

The blond man, mid-song, paused and turned to face them. "Course we are. You cooking?"

She nodded, then glanced toward Jeff. He was waiting at the door awkwardly. Hugging Nati again, she told the girl she'd call her later, and the two left.

Shannon sighed when Kae walked back over to the game. "Not gonna talk to him, are you?"

She shook her head, then let him finish the song he was on before picking the guitar back up. The blond girl looked at him with a strange smile for a moment.

Looking back at her, Shannon spoke. "Hey, how 'bout we go get that tattoo done?"

She nodded, following him to his shop, where she laid on a table and pushed down the left side of her jeans to reveal the freshly drawn name on her hip. Shannon took out a gun, then looked at her. "You're sure you want this?"

The girl nodded, bracing herself. As the tattooing process began, she let her eyes slide shut, reveling in the pain and glory of her second tattoo.

_**Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away  
4 AM forever**_

* * *

Sitting across the table from Jeff, Kae laid down the last bowl. She smiled at Shannon, who sat next to her, and looked around the rest of the table. Nati and Matt were already eating, Gil was waiting politely, and Jeff looked like he wasn't hungry. Sighing, the blond reached for a spoon, quickly filling her plate with turkey, potatoes, and her famous meat stuffing. She smiled at Shannon again, who lightly put his hand on her knee in comforting, and started eating.

Thanksgiving dinner was a big tradition in Kae's family. No matter who wasn't getting along with who, she had to have dinner with more than just one person. To be with a family that still liked her, despite what was happening between her and the youngest Hardy brother, was more than she had asked for in years. For the past few years, she'd had dinner with only Nati and a few friends, or people from the WWE that weren't on break. To be in a home, eating a home-cooked meal, was ideal to her.

She sighed when Jeff took barely anything on his plate. No hunger. He looked tired and nauseous. He was withdrawing, she could see it in his eyes. He looked up at her for a moment, a look of apology, before her attention was traded to Nati, who had taken her third plate. "Jesus Nati, slow down! There'll be plenty left!"

With a mumbled response through a full mouth, the girl continued eating relentlessly. Matt laughed, bowing to her superior eating skills. "Man, never thought I'd see a girl who could out-eat me!"

Gil started laughing as well, breaking the seriousness of the moment between the two formerly dating people.

Slowly, dinner went on, and finally, they were all too full to eat anymore. Looking at Kae, Matt spoke again. "Hey, you mentioned earlier that you could play a song you've been working on forever on the piano now."

Kae nodded, smile crossing her face. "Yeah. Finally finished it."

The older Hardy brother started to stand. "Wanna play it for us? I'm sure Jeff don't mind letting you use his piano."

Looking at the indicated man nervously, Kae nodded. She stood and walked up to the familiar room. She sat on the edge of the bed, where the piano rested, and played the calm song for the group of people she cared most for. At the end of the song, Matt, Jeff, and Gil left, leaving Nati, Shannon, and a thinking Kae together.

The girl stared down at the bed she was sitting on, memories coursing through her.

_About a month earlier, the two had been in this room. Light down, Kae laughed, laying over Jeff while she tickled him playfully. Pushing her hands away, he turned over, so that he was now on top, pinning her hands above her head. She pouted at him. "Not fair!"_

_He laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "Why? Because I'm taller?"_

_She nodded, kissing him deeply. She sighed, relaxing into the bed when they released the kiss. Staring up at him, transfixed by his eyes, she smiled. "You can stop holding my hands up there now."_

_He shook his head, but released them, still not moving from on top of her. The two started kissing again, more passionately than before. Her hands found his hair, and his her waist, and the two soon had to stop for air. Lust in her eyes, she glanced down at the proximity of their hips, and pushed hers up into his, eliciting a groan from the man. Smiling, she leaned up to him and whispered in his ear. "Make love to me."_

Shaking the thoughts from her head, the girl started for the door, then walked back to the mattress. She sighed, placed a hand on it one last time, and held her hand out to Shannon, who took it. The two left, Kae's stone face not betraying the sorrow she'd just experienced in the form of her greatest memory.

_**Maybe one day when I can move along  
Maybe someday when you can hear this song  
You won't let it slip away  
4 AM forever**_

* * *

Curled up on his bed, Jeff stared at the pill bottle near him, debating again. He'd broken it already, and from what he could see, she wasn't coming back. What was the point? Shaking the thought out of his head, he walked over to the sink, bottle in hand. Tentative, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face looked exhausted. He was shaking violently. He was withdrawing. Opening the bottle, he stared at his pain, his agony, his addiction. He shook his head, tipped the bottle, and watched the pills fall down the drain.

Meanwhile, Kae stood in front of the mirror in Shannon's bathroom, blade in hand. She stared at the deep wound from a few days ago, debating mentally. She didn't have to stop. He hadn't. She could cut and feel like herself again. Easily. Shaking her head, she looked down at the blade near her. Eyes empty, she picked it up and walked over to the window. She dropped the glinting blade out into the pouring rain, letting her addiction wash away.

_**And I'd wish the sun would never come  
It's 4 AM and you are done  
I hope you know you're letting go  
It's 4 AM and I'm alone**_

* * *

Sighing audibly, Kae walked out of the bathroom in Shannon's house again. It had been three weeks now since she and Jeff had split. They would head back to RAW in a few days. She walked toward Shannon's room, where she heard a guitar riff being played, adjusting her towel on the way. Opening the door without warning, she caught him in the middle of a song. He stopped instantly and put the guitar back against the wall, sitting back on his bed. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. "Man, you're even shorter when I'm sitting down."

His bed faced the door, and he faced the front of the bed, so it was easy for her to tackle him. She ended up straddling him, pushing her hair out of her face with a laugh. "Height doesn't matter now, does it Shan?"

He laughed a bit, then shifted under her.

Feeling a movement under her hips, Kae looked down. She was in perfect position. She pushed her hips into him, eliciting a groan. He looked up at her, eyes full of guilt. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear. "Ever wanted to do this with me, Shan?" she asked, pushing her hips into his again.

Another groan, followed by speech. "I... yeah, but... what about Jeff?"

"Shan?" She looked at him, eyes lustful. "Jeff doesn't matter right now."

_**Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter  
4 AM forever...**_

* * *

_Oh dear, we did not see this coming, now did we? Shannon, sleeping with his best friend's ex? Strange things going on in the world of Extreme! Where do you think this will lead to? Find out in __Extreme Training Part Nine: It Only Hurts__!_


	9. It Only Hurts

_Okay now, so we left you in part Eight with a bit of a surprise... Ahah. So... this chapter is yet another songfic chapter, but it's the last one of the story. So! Legalities now! I do not own anyone, 'cept Tourniquet Kae, and June. Nati is NatsukileeRKOlover's, and the rest are the WWE's. The song in this also is not mine. It is "It Only Hurts" by Default. So! On to the story!_

* * *

Sighing at herself, Kae stood in Shannon's shower again. Their plane left that day, and after the night before, she needed to think. She ran a hand through her hair before she heard the shower door open. Shannon stepped in behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned into him for a moment, then pushed her hand through her hair again. The shampoo was now all out, and too lazy to bother with conditioner, she simply reveled in the heat of the water. She sighed, looking at her hand. "We can't do this again."

The man nodded, tracing over her scars lightly. "I know we can't. But it made you feel better for the time, right?"

She laughed at how nervous he sounded and nodded. "Yeah. It did." She almost sounded like she was going to cry. But she stopped it before it got to that point. Letting her face go stony, she sighed at him. "C'mon Shan. We gotta catch that plane soon, and I can't drive today."

* * *

Back at the show, Kae had yet to put on her makeup. Her hair was down naturally, and she wore light clothes. The only hint of the usual her was her black nails and the new tattoo barely visible over the waistband of her jeans. She reached for her usual ring attire and changed quickly, then sighed at Shannon, who was gawking slightly. "Geez, boy, do I look that bad without makeup?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you look good."

She shook her head, reaching into her bag for a brush and a bottle of mouse. She looked at the poof in her hair and decided it was easier just to get it wet and leave it down that night. She had yet to do that. It was time for a change. Once done with that, she lined her eyes quickly, ignoring the remainder of the makeup in her bag, and fumbled around in it until she found her mesh arms. She looked at her tanktop for a moment, then at the closing cut, and shook her head at herself, pulling it up to cover. She slid another armband over that, and a wristband over that. On the other side, she took out a marker and drew down her arm, writing only a name on the inside, over her wrist. Shannon, by that time, had gotten dressed. "So, you ready for the new storyline, Shan?"

He nodded. "Course I am! I'm always ready for a new challenge!"

Kae laughed, reaching up to pat him on the head. She was just tall enough to do so without stretching much. "So you say, boy. I'm a bit nervous."

Shannon eyed her for a moment. "You're worried about the pay-per-view."

She nodded, sitting on the bench. "I don't wanna face him, Shan. I still..." Instead of finishing the thought, she stood. "C'mon. We gotta get out there."

* * *

Kae stared at Jeff, anger forming, as he wrestled Shannon. She was caught in the middle, according to the storyline. When he went to perform the Swanton, she jumped in the ring. "Jeff, don't!" The referree ended the match, giving Jeff the win, but he stared at her. He stepped down from the turnbuckle, confusion evident on his features. He grabbed a microphone.

"You're saving someone lower than yourself, Tourniquet," he said, gesturing toward Shannon.

She shook her head. "No, I'm saving someone at my level. At your level too! You're killing someone as good as you!"

He laughed. "He's still moving, ain't he? Let's go, Tourniquet. You have more training to do before you're at my level."

The girl shook her head at him, eyes blazing. "No, Jeff. I'm done being second best in this team! Take your stupid tag team title! I'm done!"

She helped Shannon out of the ring and started for the back. Jeff's face, serious, was enlarged on the titantron. "You're making a mistake here, Tourniquet!"

"No. You made the mistake. I'll prove I'm as good as you. I swear it."

_**Can hold my breath only for a little while, until reality starts sinking in  
Once again, settling for second best  
Turn the page and skip to the end to where I swore that I would try  
Since the last time I crossed that line in the back of my mind I know ...**_

* * *

The next week, Shannon started going out with Kae through the storyline, and he accompanied her to the ring. The first match she had to fight was against Matt, who Jeff had faced himself regularly. She apologised to him before they even went in the ring, and wound up winning the match. Taking a microphone, she looked out at the ramp, where Jeff stood. "Hey, Jeff! That's one."

The girl wrapped Shannon in a hug, kissed him on the cheek, and then the two walked backstage. She walked past Jeff, who started talking. "Kae, wait!" She shook her head, kept walking, and left the arena as quickly as she had the week before.

* * *

Brown eyes betrayed a mix of sorrow and anger when she watched RAW with her new partner later that week. Sighing, she turned the screen off, done with the show. Her arms crossed over her chest, Kae looked at Shannon. "Have you talked to him?"

The boy nodded. "Jeff's off the painkillers now. He, ah... He said he misses you. And he's sorry."

She shook her head. "Sorry's too late now. Maybe, in a while... Maybe I'll be over it in a while. But when I finish the match with Jeff, I go on break for eight months. To fix my knee and all that. You and Matt go on break too. So... any chance I can stay with you in Cameron?"

Shannon nodded. "Yeah, of course. Need to work some things out with the family down there?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I need to decide if I'm doing what my head says, or my heart."

_**Miles away, promise from a burning bed, two worlds should never collide  
One word would end it if you ever heard  
Tear the page out that reminds me when I swore that I'd be strong  
Now the next time has come and gone, well maybe I'm wrong, I know ...**_

* * *

The next week, Kae stood in the ring opposite Randy, whose stage glare didn't cover his concern for her. She shook her head, started wrestling, and much like the week before, took the win. She and Shannon exited again, though when she got to the ramp, she took the microphone from Jeff himself. "That's two."

Backstage, the girl sighed, sitting on the locker room bench. "We gotta do that cutscene, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

When the cameras came in, Kae immediately leaned into Shannon. The two wrapped their arms around each other comfortably. "You sure you want to have that match next week?"

She nodded, tracing circles on his back. "I beat the Undertaker, and I get to face him. That's the deal I struck with Vince."

Shannon sighed. "The Undertaker's no joke, Tourniquet. Is it worth doing this just to beat Jeff?"

The girl backed up from him a bit, looking deep into his eyes. "It'd be worth facing death to beat Jeff."

She leaned back toward him, kissed him deeply, and the cameras went off.

* * *

Week three. Mark had Kae in his signature Triangle Choke. Shannon, unseen, pulled her arm the rest of the way to the rope, causing the large man to release his hold. Kae stood carefully, ducked a fierce blow from the man, and nailed a tornado DDT. She climbed the turnbuckle quickly, as he stood, and hit her Tourniquanranna. She pinned him for the three count. Smiling down at the man everyone called the Undertaker, she stood. Mark stood as well, causing her to cower a bit. But, instead of hitting her as the crowd suspected, he raised her hand. Shannon slid into the ring as Mark left, lifting Kae's arm himself. He wrapped his arms around her as she took the microphone. "Hey, Jeff!" She looked over at the announcer's table, where he sat, and held up a hand with three fingers raised. "Three. I'll see you at Armageddon."

* * *

Jeff sat across the table from Shannon, eyes hard. "She really doesn't care anymore, does she?"

Shannon reached across and whacked him in the head. "Of course she cares, you moron! She wants to make sure she really wants to go back before she does, though. Dude, she stopped cutting for you. I know how hard that is. You don't stop for just anyone."

Jeff shook his head. "But she's so cold around me. And I'm tryin' man, I'm tryin'. But I don't know if I can wait anymore."

The blond man shook his head. "It's your choice. But I wouldn't quit just yet. There's still time for you."

The multi-colored man looked at his friend. "If you're sure. I won't quit yet."

_**I know what you're feeling, it's hard to believe in someone, someone who's not there  
I know that you're waiting, 'cause love is worth saving, but only for so long, so long, so long  
I swore that I would try since the last time, the last time**_

* * *

Shaking her head at the man across the ring from her, Kae entangled herself in the match with Jeff. It was a long match, with hits on both sides. She let her guard drop once toward the end and got the Twist of Fate. The man climbed the turnbuckle for the Swanton, but looking down on her, couldn't do it. He jumped down, made to help her up, and found himself on the receiving end of a tornado DDT. Before he could really react, the man stood, dazed, and took a Tourniquanranna. He landed stiffly on his back, aware of the muffled sobs coming from the girl above him. As soon as the three was counted, Kae left the ring. She smiled widely for the camera, though Shannon could feel her shoulders shaking. The two walked backstage slowly, seeing Jeff on the titantron. He kneeled in the ring, applauding her. His eyes weren't red anymore. He was clean. When the two got backstage, they parted to change. The girl nodded thanks to the people in the locker room, who clapped her on the back.

Finally done, she walked out to the car, where she pushed up the armrest between the two seats. Shannon stepped in after her, and as soon as he had situated himself, tears started streaming down her face. He hugged her to him, and she broke down completely. He mumbled small words of comfort as she cried, for the first time since the breakup two months ago.

Calming, she backed up from him. She wiped at her face, removing evidence of her tears. She looked out to see Jeff at the door, watching her. He couldn't move. She'd been crying for him. He could tell. She shook her head at him, and he went back inside. "Thanks, Shan."

Her phone went off just then. It was Matt calling. She answered, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying. "Hey Matt. **Kae, whatcha been cryin' for?**" Leave it to Matt to be able to tell instantly. "Nothin, Matty. What's up? **Just thought I'd say nice job out there. You looked good.** Thanks. **Hey, you're headed back to Cameron now, right? **Yeah. I need to work some things out with you guys while I'm down there. **About Jeff, right?** Yeah, about him. I'll be back soon. **Just be careful, Kae. Don't think too much.** I won't." She hung up the phone, looking at Shannon.

He was eyeing her curiously. She sighed, shaking her head, and he started the car. "Hey, can you do a piercing for me when we get home?"

He nodded, looking at her again. "Your lip?"

She nodded, shoulders shaking again. "He was gonna do it for me." Tears running down her face again, she tried to stop herself. "Dammit, I'm not supposed to cry! I'm supposed to be strong in all this!"

Putting an arm over her shoulder again, Shannon spoke. "It's okay to cry, Kae. Even the toughest people cry."

Giving in to the sobs trying to keep quiet, she wrapped her arms around her knees as the man drove, taking them home.

_**It only hurts when your eyes are open  
Lies get tossed and truth is spoken  
It only hurts when that door gets open  
Dreams are lost and hearts are broken**_

* * *

_Ah, the drama ensues even more. She finally cries. This is the last songfic chapter for the story, as far as I know. I don't think any songs will really fit the next few parts, so we'll see. Anyway, Kae is going home to Cameron. She's more at home there than anywhere else. May see some memories of her family soon. Maybe the return of June. We'll see how it goes. ;) But! What do you think? Please, read and review! I like the input! Be ready for Extreme Training Part Ten: Cameron!_


	10. Cameron

_

* * *

_

Oh my, part ten already? Legality time. I own Tourniquet Kae, and June. Nati is natsukileeRKOlover's, and the remainder are one Vince McMahon's, of the WWE. That's life. I'm saddened that I do not own them, but I don't. Also, any songs mentioned are the property of their respective artists.

* * *

The plane back was long, but comforting. Kae sat between Shannon and Matt, who had met the duo at the airport. She rested her head on Shannon's shoulder at first, but then picked it up and closed inside herself for a while. Soon, both men had fallen asleep, leaving the girl to think over what she'd just left.

Upon arrival in Cameron, Matt ran over to his car happily. "Baby, I missed you!"

Kae laughed at the man, but climbed into the passenger seat. Shannon looked at her for a moment. "I'm not sitting in the back."

She looked back at her for a moment. "Why?"

"Because everyone knows the guy in the back has no balls." He shook his head, face serious.

Kae started laughing even harder than before, and slid over. "Fine. Sit."

It wasn't long before the three were at the Hardy residence, only three houses down from Shannon's. Gil came out to see the two non-relatives, tentatively reaching his arms out to Kae for a hug. He seemed like he blamed himself to an extent for what happened with Jeff. She hugged him hard, happy that he still liked her after everything. She sighed when they released the embrace, looking back and forth between the two Hardys. Only one missing. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she looked at Shannon. "Well, it's great to see you Mr. Hardy, but Shan and I need to go get situated. I'll be over later to talk to you about... stuff."

Gil nodded knowingly, and Matt stepped forward, wrapping the short girl into a bear hug. "You better be careful girl."

She hugged him back for a moment, despite the crushing pressure on her ribs. "I will... But... I can't... breathe."

Matt released her with a laugh. "Sorry."

She shook her head, chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later Matty."

Kae looked at the blond man next to her placidly and nodded. The two started down the road to the home of one Shannon Moore.

* * *

In the backyard of the Hardy home, Kae sat across from Gil and Matt. The latter was eating, and the former was eyeing her placidly, waiting for the questions to start. She sighed. "So. You know why I'm here."

Both nodded. Matt swallowed audibly. "Whatcha gotta ask us, Kae?" he asked, his southern drawl drawn out more than usual.

She smiled reminiscently, noting that it was almost as deep as Jeff's at the moment, but shook her head. "Well... Jeff... you know he's stopped. But... do you know why he stopped?"

Gil looked down at his hands for a moment, then looked at Matt. "Personally, I don't know why. I just know he did. But I bet he told you, right Matt?"

The older brother nodded, putting down the plate he had been eating from. "Jeff said that the night you found out, he felt really guilty. He... he said that he had been tryin' to stop again, cause he didn't want you to know. You know how Jeff is. He keeps his problems to himself. But he said that he finally stopped that last time cause... Cause you sorta hinted that he could get you back if he cleaned up again."

The blond girl sighed, putting her head in her hands. "That's what I thought."

Matt moved to sit near her. "Jeff loves you, Kae. You know he loves you. But he's not perfect. His addictions are as bad as yours."

The girl nodded, taking in both what was being said and the thoughts running through her head. "Why did he start again in the first place? How long ago?"

Sighing, Gil stood. This part of the conversation was not his.

Matt spoke quietly. "Well, he started again when he hurt his back again. But it took over like last time. He's sworn off them completely now, regardless of how bad he's hurtin'. But it was that time about three months after y'all got together. When he fell offa that ladder. Hurt him pretty bad at the time. He just hoped he could control it." He reached a hand up and put it on her back, rubbing it lightly in a comforting manner.

She looked up at him. "He never told me..." She shook her head, then turned her gaze to Gil. "Now, to you Mr. Hardy."

"Call me Gil, Kae. You're family at this point." He smiled kindly at her.

She smiled back, then continued. "So, Gil, I gotta know... If I were to go back with Jeff, take that chance again... Would you welcome me back? Would you be okay with this? I mean, after all I did..."

Gil shook his head, silencing her. "You should know I'd welcome you back. Jeff kinda brought all this on himself. At first anyway. You're the best thing he's ever had. You're everything he needs right now."

Kae smiled and stood, wrapping both men in a hug. They were her family. She sighed and started toward the gate. "Well, thank you guys, for all of this. You... you don't know what this means to me. I just need to think things over a bit."

They nodded, and Matt walked over. "I'm walkin' you home, girlie."

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Two things, Matty. One, its only three houses down. And two, I kicked your ass. I think I'd be protecting you."

He laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. "Well, I'm walkin' ya anyway."

* * *

Kae ran her hands over her old guitar for a moment, reveling in a memory, of the first day she'd gotten it.

_An older blond man and brunette woman stood next to a 16 year old Kae. They smiled when she picked up the guitar. It fit in her hands so well, so comfortably, it was like it belonged there. She smiled at them pleasantly, running a finger over the strings. "God, it's perfect!"_

_The three-quarters acoustic was built for her size, and her already calloused fingers ran over the strings comfortably. She looked back at her father for a moment, the glint in his eye betraying that it had been his choice. He had always supported her music._

_Her mother, though smiling, looked like she didn't like the present at all. Kae sighed. Her mother didn't want her to have this. Just like the huge trampoline the girl planned on buying as soon as she had the money. She didn't support the "illogical" dreams of Kae's livelihood._

_The blond shook her head, smile returning, and started to play an old riff she'd learned in class. "I'm carrying your love with me… West Virginia down to Tennessee… I'll be moving with the good Lord's speed… Carrying your love with me…"_

Coming back to the present, she started playing again, into a tape recorder. Her newly acquired accent came through clearly when she started to sing. Shannon heard her at the door, and stood there to listen as the girl poured her heart out into the little device in front of her. She replayed it when she was done with a smile. She ejected the tape and wrote a name on it, dropping it into an envelope to be handed over at a later date.

When she looked up at the door, a dark blush crawled over her cheeks. She sighed. "How long were you there?"

He smiled. "The whole song, Kae. It's for him, isn't it?"

She nodded with a smile. "I told you, I figured myself out. Now I just gotta decide if I want to do this or not."

* * *

A knock at the front door led Kae from her workout. She looked out the window in front of her, eyes narrowing when she saw a dark-haired familiar girl there. She opened it slowly, suddenly very happy that Nati was nearby that day. Brown eyes glazing over, she sighed. "What do you want now, June? I told you. I'm done."

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "Kae, wait! I... I know that, but... I wanted to give you something back." The girl held out a necklace, strong thread holding a long series of silver beads together. The main pendant held nothing but a K on it.

Sighing, the blond took it. "Thank you June. You already have yours back."

The other girl nodded, gesturing to the necklace she wore. She smiled at Kae, then turned to walk away.

Thinking, Kae called out to her. "Hey, June!" The brunette turned, a sad look on her face. "You're forgiven. But we won't be what we were before."

With a thoughtful nod, the girl left. "I know, Kae. I know."

* * *

Placing the necklace in the envelope with the tape, Kae sat back on the bed in her room. Shannon had cleared out the guest room for her to stay in. Folding her hands behind her head, she hit play on her radio, letting the music wash over her. Thoughts went back to the first day she'd gotten out of training, the first day she went home in pain.

_Opening the front door was an effort. Jeff beeped from the car and waved goodbye. The girl smiled, waved back, and winced as she started into the house. No sooner was the door open than a pair of small girls jumped on her. Kae started laughing, despite the grimace on her face. "Hey, guys. How you doin'?" She hugged her little sisters before putting them down promptly. She walked back toward the kitchen, smiling at her father, and then went past her mother. The older woman didn't even nod at her daughter, just went on her way. Kae sighed, picking up the last of her packed bags to take out to Nati's car. She smiled at everyone on her way out. "Well, I'm headed out now, guys. I'll be home on some of the holidays, alright?" The girls and man nodded, though again there was no reply from her mother. With a saddened sigh, Kae opened the door one last time, and walked out into the future she'd never thought would be real._

Shaking her head, Kae remembered sobbing that night, but then being happy the next day. She was happy now, too. Her mother had forgiven her. Her father was still supportive. More than anything, her family was almost whole again. All she needed was someone to bring home, and they'd be all together again.

Hand reaching for the K on her neck, the girl smiled internally. Part of her said it would happen. Part of her said, Jeff was okay. Part of her said, she was ready for this.

* * *

It had been almost two months since Kae, Matt, and Shannon went on vacation. The girl had spent most of the time with the two boys, goofing around and rehabing her knee. This particular day, they sat out by Matt's pool, debating if it was warm enough to jump in. She closed her eyes behind her glasses, pushing them up lazily. Because of this, she missed the smirk exchanged between the two. Before she knew it, two pairs of hands picked her up, one set on her knees and the other on her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open just before she was thrown into the pool. She closed them just as quickly, pushed her hair back in the water, and came up for air with a glare that could kill in her eyes. Matt sat back on his chair already, whistling in what should have been an innocent manner. Shannon had the most angelic smile on his face. Seeing the two boys, Kae couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head at them, shivering a bit. "Definitely not warm enough to be in here yet." She splashed at Shannon, who ran to get her a towel, and found Gil laughing at her as well. "Thanks, Gil. Thanks."

He smiled. "Any time, Kae. Any time."

The doorbell rang from the front of the house, and a deep southern voice echoed through the house. "I'm home, guys!" The speaker came quickly to the back of the house, surprised to see a soaking wet Kae in the pool in front of him. "Uh... hi Kae."

The blond eyed him for a moment before a smile crossed her face. "Hey Jeff. Long time no see."

* * *

The boy left later that day, much to Kae's dismay. She sat on Shannon's bed that night for a while, feeling better while in his company. Shannon started speaking an hour or so after she sat down. "You miss him now too, huh?"

She nodded, angry with herself for not pulling him aside earlier. She had talked to him, though, which was more than expected. With a little laugh, she looked at her hand. "I have this envelope in my room. There's a tape and a necklace in there for him. And I'm working on a note to go with it. I just... I couldn't give it to him yet. I don't know why, but..."

Shannon put a hand on her back. "You need to take it slow, Kae. You'll heal better that way."

The blond nodded happily, then started toward the door. "Yeah, you're right Shan. I'll wait for New Year's. We'll both have a resolution to make then."

* * *

_Ah, and now she's sure where she stands. ;) But, there's still the question of Jeff. Will he take her back? After being away for so long, can he take her back? And, most of all, how will it happen if it does? Find out in __Extreme Training Part Eleven: Christmas, New Years, and the Return__!_


	11. Christmas, New Years, and the Return

_So... we know June's story now. We know Kae's family. We know her decision. This is the penultimate chapter to Extreme Training. Meaning, in only one more, I will indeed be done with Kae... Which is a saddening thought. But! Legalities! I own only Tourniquet Kae and June. Nati is natsukileeRKOlover's, and the others are Vince McMahon's via the WWE. Though, hopefully, Tourniquet Kae will actually be in said legality claim some day... ;)_

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

Kae, Shannon, and Matt had gotten some extra time off for the holidays. With Christmas and New Years so close, Vince was feeling generous. Jeff would also be home later that day.

Blond hair pulled back into a dozen braids, Kae's brown eyes focused on the oven in front of her, where she carefully attempted to take out the ham she'd started cooking several hours ago. Unable to pick it up without dropping the pan, she called out for Shannon, when there was a knock at the door. It opened, revealing a multi-colored Jeff Hardy. She smiled at him, calling him over instantly. Laughing at the quickness of the girl, he walked over and picked up the pan, placing it on top of the stove. He looked at her for a moment before wrapping her in a hug.

The former couple had taken to talking online over the last few months. They were getting along, and had forgiven each other, to an extent. Neither was quite ready to date again yet, but they were getting along at least, and in the healing process. As the rest of the family filtered into the room, Nati and Matt got stuck under the doorway to the kitchen. Looking up, Nati rolled her eyes. "Damned mistletoe."

Matt laughed a bit, then leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

A blush like no other crawled up Nati's cheeks, and she quickly pushed her way from the door. Kae's laugh elicited a glare from her, and she could be heard saying, "Damned mistletoe," for several more hours.

* * *

Christmas Eve was Kae's most anticipated day. She knew she wouldn't sleep that night. It was already midnight, and the only ones left awake were her and Jeff. Nati and Matt went to bed after a nervous conversation. Shannon and Gil had been gone even before that. Currently, the two remaining were staring into the fire they had lit in the stone place. After quite a while of comfortable silence, Kae chuckled.

Jeff looked up at her, confusion evident on his features, even in the dim light. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinkin of a couple Christmases ago. I sat up the whole night, and then no one in the house got up until noon the next day. I was so tired, I could barely stand."

He laughed a bit, moving to sit closer to her. "I always got up this early for Christmas. Jeff and Dad would be in bed late, and I'd sit up and watch the presents to make sure they didn't leave."

Kae smiled. "I remember nights like that. But I think tonight may top them all."

"Why's that?" he asked, leaning back on the arm of the couch. With both of them on the same couch, their legs intertwined in a comfortable pattern.

She looked at him from her side. "Simple. After the whole Nati-Matt thing, you know they're getting together. But, aside from that, you're here, and we're not fighting." Sighing happily, Kae rested her head on the arm of the couch. "We're getting along like nothing ever happened."

Jeff nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. But stuff did happen. And I haven't made that up to you yet." He looked at her, sitting up for a moment to pull a box out of his pocket. He tossed it to her, surprising the girl. "Open that."

She sat up herself, eyeing him suspiciously, and opened the gift. Inside was a necklace, Jeff's Hardy necklace. She looked up at him with a smile. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Because I want you to have it. To remember me."

Kae shook her head, but put the necklace on anyway. It glinted in the fire, drawing attention to itself. She smiled placidly. "Thank you, Jeff."

He leaned back on the couch with a content smile on his face. "No, Kae. Thank you."

* * *

Christmas was no different there than in any other house. They opened gifts, revealing new guitars for the three musicians in the room, a game system for Matt, and a laptop computer complete with ten USB drives for Nati. Kae and Jeff started playing a song the girl had known for quite some time, and they struck up a harmony. "I'm carrying your love with me... West Virginia down to Tennessee... I'll be moving with the good Lord's speed... Carrying your love with me..." Smiles sent at each other were received and returned, and the rest of the day went as planned.

The rest of the week was relatively uneventful. There was a great amount of guitar playing for the musical trio, and writing and video games for Matt and Nati. New Years Eve was most looked forward to.

Along with the usual group, Shane was also coming over to Shannon's. The party was complete with music and alcohol. Jeff and Kae sat at a table for almost half an hour, going shot for shot of whiskey. Finally, Jeff fell out of his chair, and Kae pumped a fist into the air. "Yeah! Booyah! I win!" She took one last shot, and then went into the fridge for some Mike's Lemonade instead of the whiskey. Something equally as hard, with a better taste.

Jeff, regaining his balance, sat on the chair and took the whiskey bottle. He shook his head at the girl in surprise. "How in the hell did you learn to drink like that, girl?"

Laughing, she took a swig from her bottle. "Easy, boy. You go to Tolman, hang out with the right people, and you learn."

Deciding she was drunk enough, she found a barely buzzed Shannon in his living room. "Hey, Shan!"

The boy looked up from his beer, eyes strangely clear. "Yeah?"

She gestured toward the shop. "Wanna do my lip for me now?"

He nodded with a smile. "Finally drunk enough to do it?"

She laughed, then nodded. "Yeah." She started to follow Shannon, then looked back at Jeff. "Hey, Jeffy?" He looked up at her, whiskey in hand. "Come with me?"

He smiled and followed to Shannon's shop. The girl sat in a chair near the door, eyeing the piercing gun nervously. Jeff took her hand, and before she knew it, her lip was pierced, with a small stud going through it. She smiled up at Jeff, who looked at her with a strange expression. "You like?"

With a nod, the two headed back to the party, where Kae proceeded to show off her piercing, and refused to drink anything else that night.

* * *

With New Years over and done with, and the hangovers gone, the wrestlers made their way onto the plane in front of them preparing for the return to business. Kae sat between Matt and Jeff this time, leaning on Jeff sometimes and Matt other times. The brothers smiled at each other when Kae fell asleep on Jeff's shoulder. She'd never been able to sleep on a plane before.

Upon landing, the group went their separate ways. Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane headed for their locker room, while Nati and Kae went for theirs. Before he could finish walking away, Kae grabbed Jeff's arm. "Wait!" She pressed an envelope into his hand. "Take this." He looked down on it, confusion evident on his face. Continuing on her way, she called over her shoulder, "Read it when you get to the hotel after the show."

* * *

Kae and Jeff walked out together again, for the first time in almost a year. The girl smiled at the crowd, pleased with the enthusiastic welcome home. She raised a hand, then took a microphone before her match.

"Last y'all saw me, I had just beaten this one here," she gestured toward Jeff, "and my knee had gone to hell. Well, after almost a year of pure rehabilitation for it, and time to think, I'm back!"

The crowd's cheers were so loud she had to wait to continue.

"Now that I'm here, I'm gonna be coming out with Jeff again, if y'all don't mind. He was my trainer, is my friend, and may be someone very important to me soon. So! To all you fans, thank you! And I'm glad to be back!"

* * *

In the hotel room that night, Jeff laid on his bed, across the room from Matt. He reached into his pocket and took out the envelope. He opened it carefully, dumping out a tape, necklace, and letter onto his bed. Opening the letter, his eyes widened as he read.

* * *

_Oh no, she stopped again! Heheh. I bet you hate these endings, huh? When I leave you wondering what she said and such? Well, not to worry! You'll find all that out in the final chapter, __Extreme Training Part Twelve: Real Names__!_


	12. Real Names

_Legalities again... for the last time in this one... I own only Kae Tourniquet and June. Nati is natsukileeRKOlover's and the rest are Vince McMahon's via the WWE. Though, hopefully, Kae Tourniquet will fall under that soon...._

* * *

Kae stared out the window of her room when a knock came at the door. She jumped up, happily excited, and opened it to see Jeff. He smiled at her for a moment, letter in hand, and she smiled back. His hands went to her cheeks, and he pulled her into a deep kiss, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_Dear Jeff,_

_I know, this probably won't make much sense, and I don't quite know how to word it, but here goes... Since I came back to Cameron, I've thought a lot. And I mean, a lot. About a lot of stuff, really. Like why I picked up the accent. But mostly, I've tried to figure out if I can forgive you completely, and let this all go behind me. So it was hard to choose. But a couple of things made me forget my confusion completely. One, Shan smacked me in the head a few too many times. Kidding. Seriously, though. One, you cleaned up for me. Two, you got me to clean up when normally, I'd've blown off the person that tried to get me to clean up. And three? Well... that's hard to explain. It was kind of like, I was looking back on myself, and realized that without you, I'm not me. And the thing that's kept me going all this time was you. You, still loving me after all I did, that was what kept me going. And I still love you. More than you know. And that makes it all okay for me. By the time you read this, we'll be back in the business, and I'll be in a hotel room across from you. If you can forgive me, please, come see me. I need you Jeff. I need you. ~Kae_

* * *

Kae pressed play on the tape, hearing her voice come out of the speakers. Her new accent laid itself heavily in the song she was singing, and she internally grimaced. "Geez, it came out real bad there, huh? This was my original accent, too... It's just finally out in the open now."

Jeff chuckled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "It's cute on you."

She blushed, grumbled a thank you, and elbowed him playfully. "Please. You say that like I'm gonna go become some Memphis Belle, complete with the dress and bonnet."

He laughed at the thought. "That would be priceless."

She leaned back into him as the tape stopped itself, her song complete. "So. Where do we stand, Jeff?"

The man stayed quiet for a moment. Kae listened to his breathing in comfort. "Where do you want to stand, Kae?"

She looked up at him, pressing her lips to his lightly. "Right where we left off."

* * *

The next night, Kae and Jeff stood in the corners of the room, being as silent as they could so as not to disturb the two in the room. Matt was shyly talking to Nati, trying to say something he'd been waiting to ask since Thanksgiving. He smiled at her carefully after a few minutes. "So... what I'm tryin' to ask is... D'you wanna... go with me?"

Nati laughed a bit at his choice of words, but smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Kae and Jeff jumped out of the corners, the girl running to Nati and wrapping her in a hug. "Aww, man, you guys are so cute!"

Jeff had Matt in a headlock and was giving him a noogie. "Matt, you dork, you took long enough!"

The two being teased, glared daggers at their attackers. "Like y'all can talk!" Matt said.

Nati nodded. "Exactly! You guys took forever too!"

Kae and Jeff looked at each other, shrugged, and started toward the door. "Still cute!" Kae called over her shoulder.

"Still a dork!" Jeff called, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Jeff and Kae went out to the ring a few weeks later. Their storyline previous to her break had led to the break of her and Shannon, so when she returned, it was easy for the new storyline to lead to what it did. No longer hiding the necklaces the two wore, Kae wrapped Jeff in a warm hug after his tough defeat of Randy. The man looked down at her, eyes warm, and kissed her in front of the crowd. They could practically hear JR saying "It's about time these two got together! We've only been waitin' for it since they came back!"

Pointing out the K standing out from his shirt, Kae laughed, fixing his necklace. They walked backstage, comfortably entwined, and received a mix of "aww"s and "about time"s from their co-workers. Apparently, like them, everyone had been waiting.

* * *

Laying on the bed, Kae had her head on Jeff's chest. She could hear his heart beat comfortingly, and after a few minutes she looked up at him. "Hey Jeffy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, dear?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Kae."

She went to lay back down, but lifted her head again. "Jeff?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Use my real name?"

He chuckled, but ran a hand through her hair. "Course. I love you, Elizabeth."

She cringed. "Man, I forgot how much I hate that name."

He laughed. "Which is why you started using your middle initial."

"Aye," she said. "At least I didn't choose Barry."

"Your last name? You're such a military brat."

She laughed. "I know."

The two fell into a calm sleep. Finally some calm, after all the training.

* * *

_And there it is! We find out what happens in the end, the contents of the letter, the necklace, the fans know, and in the end, her name. Yes, her name is Elizabeth K. Barry. Sound familiar? Yes! It is indeed me! I have always adored the Hardy boys, admired them, and for a long time, wished I was them. Thus, dream leads to story, leads to a lot of actual working out on my part. I've started hoping that I'll actually end up in the WWE thanks to this. ;) Well! We're done now! If you'd like to see more with Kae, you have to review and let me know! Until then, Kae wishes you all a great time, and she's gonna go to sleep for a while._

_Thus ends __Extreme Training__._


End file.
